freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 055
Difference in Strength is the fifty-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 9 and fourth chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth Mably battles and soundly defeats Amelia Evans in their mock battle, but Amelia takes the match more seriously than Elizabeth or the other cadets anticipated. Summary The last fight is between West Genetics' Elizabeth Mably against strongest E-Pandora Amelia Evans. The E-Pandora rest their hopes on Amelia to succeed. Elizabeth and Amelia talk. Amelia feels insulted that Elizabeth isn't taking her seriously, but Elizabeth does not mean any disrespect. Amelia stops her and promises to fix her attitude. Elizabeth asks how strong Amelia is to know how easy she needs to go on her. Amelia is insulted but says that she's three times stronger than Rattle or Gina. The battle begins and Amelia materializes her Volt Weapon and is the only E-Pandora able to do so. Elizabeth does not believe she'll need a Volt Weapon for this match since Amelia is only three times stronger than the others. Amelia is infuriated that Elizabeth arrogantly thinks she can beat her without a Volt Weapon. She attacks Elizabeth but the 2nd strongest Pandora of West Genetics catches it in her hand without effort. Elizabeth apologizes that she sounded arrogant to Amelia but at the same time, Elizabeth only wants to show the scientists accurate data about the power difference with the original Pandora and the E-Pandora. Elizabeth also advises Amelia not to get angry to easily. Amelia is able to use High End Skills starting with a Double Accel, impressing the Pandora spectators. However, it is of no use against Elizabeth. Elizabeth outmaneuvers Amelia and lands a strong open palm blow on Amelia's chin. Amelia gets up, ready to continue to fight. Elizabeth sees the signs of corrosion on Amelia and asks for the fight to stop. But Scarlett wants the fight to go on until Amelia can't stand any more. Amelia appreciates the concern, but such kindness is an insult to all of her efforts. Left with no choice, Elizabeth aims to knock her out. Elizabeth performs a Tempest Turn, though it had seemed like she was an Accel-Type Pandora. She proceeds to land more powerful physical attacks on Amelia though she won't back down. Elizabeth finally gets her with two kicks to the head with assist from her Accel. Amelia is seemingly beaten until she stands up again. To Elizabeth's surprise, Scarlett stops the battle, repeating that Elizabeth was to fight until Amelia could no longer move. Elizabeth sees that Amelia's pride is motivating her to continue even though she has clearly lost consciousness. Amelia's friends rush to her side and she finally collapses. Elizabeth is left to wonder why Amelia would go so far for a simple mock battle. The Pandora's comment on how strong Elizabeth is even without a weapon and about how Chiffon reigns supreme over her. Event Notes *Introduction of Amelia Evans. *Elizabeth Mably battles and easily defeats Amelia Evans. **Elizabeth can perform the Accel Turn and the Tempest Turn, a rarity for Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters